My Life as the Multidimensional Vampire God
by KillerKaung
Summary: Alexander Kotch Archer A.K.A Alex the Multidimensional Vampire God, was bored and try to mess with other Dimensions and Universe. But some how end up trying to save it when he came across Code Geass Universe. But who said he can't have fun while he was at it.


Chapter 1

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my character.**_

Alexander Kotch Archer A.K.A Alex, The Multidimensional Vampire God is bore, after watching over bunch of different dimensions like a security on camera duty for over 6 centuries. He never asked for it, but it all happened by accident.

 **Short summary of what happened over a thousand years ago**

Before all this happened he was just an average human in mid 20s trying to get a college degree in mechanical engineering. But all that stuff want out of the window,when a certain Vampire God came into his life, who gives him all his power for no reason and want on a retirement afterwards.

After 300 years of dealing with Vampires and other supernatural beings politics, insane Multidimensional God try to invade his dementation. The war ended with Alexander killing the insane Multidimensional God by accidentally absorbing the God power which make him the new Multidimensional God. But since he is still a Vampire God he become The Multidimensional Vampire God.

 **Now**

'No wonder the previous Multidimensional God went insane.' thought Alex and yell out loud. "Because this fucking job is fucking boring!"

"You know what? Fuck it. I going to invade a world and fuck with other world's."

"Hummm, let's see." said Alex as he project some live events of different dimensions. As he looked through the dimensions he separate the one he like.

But the the one that caught his attention the was a dimension which four mortal, which two claimed to be immortal and other two with some ability trying kill their Universe "Gods". But it was never a God or Gods, it was a system that separate all humans from each other and the dead ones. But if these mortals destroyed it, all the humans including the dead will become hivemind, which will also created problems for other worlds and eventually different Universe and Dimension.

"Stupid ass mortals." Alex muttered. "I could just go and kill them all right now. But, where is the fun to it?"

"I'm going to need a massive army but I don't want to use my army because it will one sided slaughter. So where can I get my new ragtag army?" said Alex as he look through more dimensions and started listing people he wants. After he finishes with the list, Alex started traveling across dimensions and recruiting or kidnaping people.

 **Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Universe**

 **With Kotch**

Before Admiral Kotch was killed by the hacked C6 Worker Bot, the red port open up behind the C6 Worker Bot. Something or someone came out of the portal and rip the C6's power core out before it could self destruct.

Kotch can't really see his savior since he was still dazed from C6 smashing his head against the counsel.

"You look like shit mate." said the savior, and touch his shoulder, than Kotch black out.

 **With Rayes**

"You got him Slick?" asked Shelter.

"No. Someone destroyed the Bot before I could self destruct it. Get that door open now!" said Rayes.

Before the door could opened, everyone blackout for a few seconds. When they regained their senses, they found themselves on the bridge of the _Retribution._

"What the hell happened Gator?" Reyes asked as Gator help him up.

"I don't know sir. _Olympus Mon_ and the rest of the SetDef fleet just disappeared and right after that, you guys just appeared on the bridge." reply Gator.

"What?"

 **DC Movie Universe Man of Steel Timeline**

Faora taking her sweet ass time as she goes after Colonel Hardy and killed every soldiers that get in her way. Just as she reached Colonel Hardy, Professor Hamilton activate the Superman capsule. Colonel Hardy turn and said to Faora, "A good death is its own reward." And he kamikaze the plane into the Kryptonian Ship.

Just as the plane was about to hit the ship, red portal open behind Faora. Gloved hand came out of the portal and grab her, pulling her in just in time before the crashed turn into an artificial gravity hole explosion.

 **The Man with Iron Fists Universe**

 **Brass Body vs Black Smith (Thaddeus Henry Smith)**

Thaddeus Henry Smith slowly walk away with his back turn towards Brass Body, who was stuck on the wall with his metallic body dent inwards. Smith stop and close his eyes and thought about what Brass Body had done to him, from chopping both of his arms off to killing his girlfriend.

"Titch!" said the Black Smith, and turn to deliver a Superman Punch at Brass Body, with all the Chi concentrate into his right iron fist.

But Smith never reach his nemesis, his devastating finishing punch was palm block by a extremely pale white man with evenly split white and black hair, who is also wearing all black Business suit with red tie,black leather gloves, and black long coat that hang over his shoulders.

Right after the man block his punch with his left palm, the man kicked him from the side, in the chest with the right leg, making Smith flew across the room and crashed into a post. When the Smith look back up at the man while coughing up blood, the man was already disappearing into the red portal with Brass Body over his right shoulder.

 **Marvel Avengers: Age of Ultron Movie Universe**

Broken Ultron Prime lay inside the destroyed train cart as Scarlet Witch slowly walk toward him with energy flowing on her right hand. She than stop and kneels in front of Ultron.

"Wanda," said Ultron in a caring voice. "If you stay here, you will die."

"I just did." reply Wanda with her voice cracked. "You know how it felt?"

"I don't care." came a male European accent voice behind her.

Wanda quickly turned to confront the new comer. Before she could do anything, she was kicked in the chest, making her flew into the another train cart.

Ultron can't do anything as the man in black suit came toward him and said, "Your end isn't near yet. I have much use of you. Then after that…." the man shrugged his shoulders, "we can make the Avengers suffered." The man than pick up Ultron like he didn't weigh anything and walk into the red portal.

When Wanda limp back into the train cart but the assailant and Ultron was nowhere to be seen. "ARRRRRRRRRRRR!" screamed Wanda in rage.

 **(Classified) Universe**

One night stand with redhead Cowgirl.

(And no, he didn't kill her or turn her into Vampire, but who said anything about not biting and sucking blood.)

 **DC Batman Dark Knight Rises Movie Universe**

"We both know that I have to kill you now." said Bane, and kick Batman to the ground.

"You just have to imagine the fire." Than Bane pull out the saw off double barrel shotgun and aimed at Batman head. Before he could pulled the trigger, Catwoman came in with Batcycle and blast Bane away with cannons. Batman look at the person who killed the Bane while breathing heavily.

"About the whole 'no guns' thing." said Catwoman as she get off the bike. "I am not sure if I feel as strongly as you do."

"Sure, but isn't this a bit overkilled?" said a man in a black suit, who was checking on dead Bane.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Catwoman as she help Batman up, and take their CQC stance.

"The God." said the man and blast them with the red mystic energy, throwing Batman and Catwoman out of the building. When they rushed back into fight the assailant, he and the body of Bane was gone.

 **Gundam U.C Universe**

The red portal open up in space and Alex came out just when Amuro sacrificed Char and himself to stop Axis from falling to Earth.

"Damnit! I was late." curse Alex as he sense the death of Char and Amuro. "But I can always revived him as long as his soul is not destroyed."

It took a while for Alex to find Char's Soul since this place was full of dead souls from the war.

"Finally, I found you!" Alex exclaimed, and turned Char's Soul into a ball of white light and put it in his inside pocket.

"One more stop, and I can finally get started." Alex said to himself, and left the Gundam U.C Universe.

 **DC Movie Universe Suicide Squad Timeline**

 **El Diablo vs Incubus**

El Diablo was getting weaken from fighting Incubus in full power form of a skeletal fire demon creature. Just as he succeeds in pushing Incubus directly above where the bomb is planted, Diablo was overpowered by Incubus as he started to change back to his human form.

Now Incubus tower over Diablo, holding him down and about to deliver a killing blow with mystic power.

"Diablo, get clear! Get out of there!" yelled Rick Flag, as he and the rest of the Task Force X watch from the side since they can't do much in fight between two powerful beings.

Diablo turn his head and look at Rick in his eyes and yell. "Blow it!"

Harley Quinn, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, and Katana look at Rick, while Rick look back at them with conflict decision to make.

"Blow it." said Deadshot, making the decision for the team.

Rick slowly nod with a sad expression on his face. "Now GQ, Now."

"NO!" yell Harley, but there is nothing she can do.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" And the Task Force X throw themself on the floor.

Diablo look at Incubus and said, "Now you're screwed!"

Just before GQ blow up the bomb, red portal open up underneath Diablo and pull him in. Portal quickly close off right after Diablo was safely pull in, cutting off Incubus arm again. Next thing he knows, the bomb blew up in his face, destroying the False God.

 **X-**

 **Time Skip**

 **Alex Meeting Room**

Everyone that was kidnapped by Alex started to regained their conscious. When they open their eyes, they found themself sitting on the chair in the Victorian style conference room, with no windows or doors.

"What is this place, and who are you people!" demand Admiral Kotch, standing up.

Char first thought was this was afterlife but he doubted it when a Caucasian man with a scar on his face and unrecognized military uniform. The other one was larger than average human size robot with glowing red eyes.

"Who are you make demand?! I could asked you the same thing!" yelled the Brass Body at Kotch.

Ultron didn't say anything as he watch fleshling demand and yell at each other in amusement. After all he remembers what the man that saved him had said.

"Now, now, now." said Bane. "Before we started killing each other, what was the last thing everyone in here remember?"

"I was about to die." answered El Diablo. Then everyone in the room mummered in agreement that they about to die or already dead before they woke up in this room.

"That's correct." came the male European accent voice as the man with a black suit appeared out of nowhere.

"You are all here and alive because of me." said the man as he sat on the throne like chair at the end of the table. "Before we start this meeting let me introduce myself , my name is Alexander Kotch Archer, the Multidimensional Vampire God, but you can call me Alex."

"Such a nonsense." Faora said rudely.

"Well, that's up to you." Alex reply in carefree voice, "But remember who saved your life." then his voice change into low and very dangerous, sending chills down everyone back, even Ultron.

"So now, let's start with the meeting!" said Alex excitedly clap his hand together, as his personality make 180 degree.

"As you all know, I brought you guys here as my commanding officers of the my army to invade different Universe. Well, in this case, it is more like trying to save the Universe by invade their world." explained Alex. "Before you asked, none of you have a choice, either work for me or suffered. With that out of the way, here is the world were are invading."

Alex snapped his fingers and either folder or a tablet appeared in front of each person, and not giving anyone a chance to say something.

"The planet is Earth but different Universe." Alex continued. "For some reason no one occupied the land known as Australia, so that's going to be our base of operations. So these are your assignment; Kotch, your are going to be my Supreme Fleet Admiral. Don't worry I got the whole SDF 8th Fleet with you, I just need you to turn the whole Australia into a fortress. Ultron, you know what to do, you got all the materials you need and I want you to work on the new project that I brought with me. Char, you are our ace. So you will be command of all Mobile Units, and I want you working with Ultron on that project. Bane, you are the Supreme Commander of the Ground and Special Forces. Start recruiting people around the globe and trained them into killing machines, and I also brought your army with you. If you need more details, is in the file. And you all got 20 years to get it done. And don't let any countries know what is happening in Australia."

Then Alex, looking directly at Kotch and said, "If any of you are planning to kill each other or me, I will know. Consider this as a warning. You are all dismissed." With a snap of the fingers Kotch, Ultron, Char, and Bane disappear from the room, leaving Brass Body, Faora, and El Diablo.

"What about us?" asked Brass Body.

"You guys are with me." reply Alex, and snaps his fingers. Than they were all teleported to another Dimension.

 **X-**

 **20 Years Later**

 **Code Geass Universe**

 **2018 a.t.b**

 **Australia**

 **On** _**SWSC-1 Olympus Mon**_

Supreme Fleet Admiral Kotch was on the bridge, watching the Black Knight leader Zero on one of the Britannia news channel as he make a dramatic speech about Japanese moving out of Area 11 and exiling himself.

"Dramatic clever fool." Kotch muttered.

One of the officer came up to him and whisper something, Kotch give him a nod and press the con button.

"This is Supreme Fleet Admiral Kotch, operations _Monarchy_ is a go, I repeat operations _Monarchy_ is a go." Then he turn to one of the crew member and said, "Get all officers to the meeting room, now."

 **China**

 **Black Knight Forces vs Chinese Federation and Britannia Forces**

Black Knights and Xingke forces were getting overwhelmed by Chinese and Britannia Forces. But Zero is making all High Eunuch spill the beans about their intentions and secretly recording it air it into China televisions and radios . Just then _Ikaruga_ lost the Radiant shield generators 2 and 5 leaving the deck exposed.

Then Empress Tianzi foolishly run up to exposed deck, distracting Xingke making his Knightmare _Shen-Hu_ get one of the wings cut off by Gino.

"You let yourself get distracted." said Gino with a smark.

"Do it now. Fire on the empress." Fat High Eunuch command.

"We hear and obey!" answered the Chinese Federation Soldiers, and fired their cannons from _Gun-Ru_ frame.

Xingke reach Tianzi in time to shield her with his _Shen-Hu._

" **Run away, Your Majesty! Go now!** " yell Xingke from the speaker.

"Xingke!" cry Tianzi, but make no attempt to move.

" **You finally made it outside of the city. But you haven't seen any in the world yet. I will defend you here.** " said Xingke, as he take more hits.

"But without you I still... Xingke, it has to be you and I together, it has to be!" cry Tianzi stubbornly.

" **Your words are wasted on me, Your Majesty. However... I can't save you after all. I can't protect you. For six years, everything I've done has been to fulfill my promise to you. Someone do it. I don't care who! But please, someone save her!** " yell out Xingke, in his last effort.

"Fire all cannons!" yell the Fat High Eunuch.

Just when all Cannons from _Longdan_ and Lelouch was about to make his move with _Shinkiro_ , the largest single unknown ship that no one had ever seen appeared out of nowhere, as it crashed into Attack VOLTs and Knightmares that were battling in the sky, and also took a full barrage from _Longdan._ When the unknown ship came out of the smoke it was covered with blue energy shield. As soon as the giant ship came out of the smoke, the ship started firing upon Chinese Federation and Britanniar Forces, but ignore the Black Knight Forces.

"It that our reinforcement?" asked Tamaki.

"No, that's not one of ours. But whoever it is, they're only targeting Chinese and Britanniar." reply Lelouch as he whatch the giant ship slaughter the Britanniar and Chinese Forces, from inside the _Shinkiro._

"Look they're deploying jet fighters!" call out Ohgi.

True enough, hundreds of jet fighters came out of the ship like an angry swarm of bees, as they tore through VOLTs and Knightmares with energy weapons. Soon their coms and video screens were heck from the unknown ship. The Caucasian man in mid 30s with a long scar running down his face,with trimmed beard and neatly pull back hair appears on the screens and said, " _This is Supreme Fleet Admiral Salen Kotch of_ Olympus Mon _of Settlement Defense Front. All Britanniar and Chinese Federation Forces are ordered to surrender, for immediate, execution_!"

 **X-**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well there goes another kind of story that is stuck in my head. And also my character will be going to different Dimension and stuff, so it will not be just Code Geass Universe. Hope you guys like it, and please review or PM me about what you think about this story or your ideas. Thanks!**

 **P.S**

 **I don't think I will be putting and romance stuff since I don't know how to write romantic things. Even if I do, it will be horrible.**

 **P.S.S**

 **I am thinking (Alex x Faora) not sure.**

 **P.S.S.S**

 **There is an easter egg! And don't spoil it by putting it in the review, PM me.**


End file.
